freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Freddy Fazbear
Não é o que você está procurando? Veja Freddy (Desambiguação). FNaF = Freddy Fazbear é o principal antagonista de Five Nights at Freddy's. Ele é um urso animatrônico que é deixado no "modo livre" durante a noite, a qual ele passeia pela Pizzaria Freddy Fazbear juntamente com os outros animatrônicos até as 6:00 da manhã. Ele força qualquer humano a entrar em uma fantasia de Freddy Fazbear, assim como os outros animatrônicos, resultando a morte da pessoa. Aparência Freddy é um urso animatrônico marrom com leve tom de marrom em sua barriga e seu focinho é preto e inchado. No palco, ele veste um chapéu alto e preto e uma gravata borboleta enquanto segura um microfone na mão direita. Ele tem sobrancelhas pretas e grossas, pés de três dedos e três sardas enegrecidas em ambos os lados de seu focinho. Em sua cabeça tem o que parece ser marcas de mãos. Suas orelhas redondas são articuladas e são, portanto, capazes de se mover para trás e para frente. Freddy tem dentes de um animal herbívoro em sua mandíbula, e como a maioria dos animatrônicos na pizzaria (exceto Foxy), não tem dentes visíveis em sua mandíbula superior. Ele tem marcas de mãos humanas no lado direito do rosto e do queixo, pelo lado esquerdo, embora sejam difíceis de enxergar. Suas íris são de cor azul clara, mas ele é comumente visto com seus olhos de endoesqueleto na câmera e em um de seus jumpscares, ao invés de seus olhos normais. Ele e Foxy são os dois únicos animatrônicos cujos olhos brilham no escuro. thumb|208px|Freddy com as marcas de mão em seu rosto (em verde, para melhor identificação). Localização Freddy começa a noite no Palco, juntamente com seus amigos Bonnie e Chica. Quando ativado, ele vai andar a partir do Palco até o Escritório. O caminho é o seguinte: Palco → Área de Refeições → Banheiros → Cozinha → Corredor Leste → Canto do Corredor Leste → Escritório. Ao contrário dos outros animatrônicos, ele permanecerá em áreas escuras da sala de que ele está ocupando, deixando principalmente os olhos e partes do seu rosto visíveis. Isto implica que Freddy evita as câmaras, tanto quanto possível ou, como o Cara do Telefone afirma, isso pode ocorrer apenas devido ao fato de Freddy ser mais ativo no escuro. Freddy não será visível se outro animatrônico estiver na mesma sala que ele. Observar Freddy pelas câmeras de segurança vai atrasá-lo em seu caminho até o escritório, mesmo que ele não esteja visível no quarto devido a presença de Bonnie ou Chica. Freddy vai tocar seu jingle enquanto estiver na cozinha, onde ele não é visível devido a câmera de segurança estar desativada, ou no escritório quando a energia acaba e o jogador não tem meios de se defender. Comportamento thumb|left|Freddy quando a energia acaba, antes de atacar. Nas primeiras duas noites, Freddy estará inativo e permanecerá no palco, olhando para o norte ou as vezes olhando para a câmera. Durante as noites ele só se torna ativo se o jogador ficar sem energia. thumb|right|Jumpscare de Freddy quando a energia acaba. Após a energia acabar, o jogador passa alguns segundos no escritório escuro, então, rosto de Freddy acenderá na porta esquerda, enquanto seu jingle toca. Depois de alguns segundos, as luzes do rosto de Freddy vão piscar e desligar, deixando a sala completamente escura. Freddy não será visível para o jogador, porém em alguns casos seus passos podem ser ouvidos. Depois de alguns segundos, Freddy vai abordar o jogador e atacá-lo, resultando em Game Over. Se o jogador "Finge de morto" (ou seja, não se move enquanto ele toca seu jingle), o ataque pode ser atrasado. Normalmente, fazer isso pode manter Freddy tocando seu jingle um pouco mais. E quando as luzes são completamente apagadas, pode atrasar o seu ataque, dando ao jogador um pouco mais de tempo para aguentar até 06:00. thumb|Jumpscare de Freddy Fazbear ao entrar no Escritório. Da Noite 3 em diante, Freddy pode tornar-se ativo enquanto a energia funciona. Normalmente, quando Freddy se move, uma risada profunda e passos correndo são ouvidos em vez do habitual som dos passos de outros animatrônicos. Freddy só se move ou quando o monitor está desligado ou se o jogador não estiver observando-o diretamente. Freddy só pode entrar no Escritório através do Corredor Leste, com a exceção de quando a energia acaba, em que ele só entrará no Escritório através do Corredor Oeste, especificamente, a porta esquerda. Como seus movimentos são muito rápidos, ele muitas vezes pode parecer capaz de se teletransportar (muito parecido com Bonnie). Este problema é agravado pelo fato de que o jogador não pode sempre ouvi-lo rir quando ele se move, pois outros sons podem impedir o jogador de ouvi-lo rir. O que significa que o jogador tem que procurar constantemente por ele para garantir que ele não está perto do Escritório. A maneira mais eficiente para evitar Freddy é monitorar frequentemente as câmeras e olhar para ele, a fim de parar seus movimentos. Se Freddy é visto na CAM 4B, o jogador deve sempre fechar a porta direita enquanto olha para o monitor. A razão para isso é que, caso contrário, Freddy pode mover-se para dentro da sala do jogador. Freddy só irá se mover para dentro do Escritório se o jogador não observar a CAM 4B para monitorar outra câmera enquanto ele está lá. Se Freddy não aparecer na CAM 4B e em nenhuma outra câmera, isso indica que sua posição é no Canto do Corredor Leste e que ele está a apenas um passo de entrar no escritório e terminar o jogo. Áudio Música do Freddy ("Votre toast, je peux vous le rendre"; também referido como "Marcha Toreadora"). Arquivo:FreddysThemeTune.ogg O grito que Freddy dá ao atacar o jogador. Cada animatrônico (exceto Golden Freddy) dá este mesmo grito nessa mesma circunstância. Arquivo:JUMPSCARESOUND.ogg As risadas que Freddy dá enquanto caminha. Arquivo:FreddyAndando1.ogg Arquivo:FreddyAndando2.ogg Arquivo:FreddyAndando3.ogg Freddy chegando perto do Escritório. Arquivo:Freddyentrandonooffice.ogg Curiosidades Alucinações * Freddy aparece com olhos humanos nas alucinações, enquanto Bonnie aparece sem seu endoesqueleto ou com olhos escuros. * Existe um ser semelhante a Freddy chamado de "Golden Freddy". Não se sabe se é um traje dele, um traje mais antigo dele ou se é um fantasma. Atualmente, acredita-se que o Golden Freddy é uma das alucinações paranóicas de Mike Schmidt. Aparência *Freddy pode ser visto segurando seu microfone quando está no Palco e quando está indo da Área de Jantar para o Corredor Leste. Isso faz dele o único animatrônico do primeiro jogo a manter seu "item de palco" quando não está no Palco. * Freddy é uma mistura entre a versão de 1977 de Chuck, de Chuck E. Cheese's, ambos são líderes vocais vestindo um chapéu e uma gravata borboleta, e Billy Bob de ShowBiz Pizza, pois ele e Freddy são ursos membros de uma banda. ** Freddy também se assemelha ao animatrônico Henry de Country Bears. * Num pôster distorcido de Freddy, ele é mostrado rasgando sua própria cabeça. Uma de suas mãos está no queixo, onde originalmente há a marca de uma mão. ** Se for verdade o fato de os corpos das crianças do Incidente das Crianças Desaparecidas estarem dentro dos animatrônicos, então as marcas de mãos na cabeça de Freddy não seriam de alguém tentando empurrá-lo, e sim de uma pessoa retirando a sua cabeça para colocar o corpo ali dentro. Essa teoria é suportada por um dos Minigames da Morte, "Give Gifts, Give Life", em que uma criança morta é colocada dentro do traje do Freddy. **No entanto é The Puppet quem coloca a criança no corpo de Freddy, e as marcas no rosto de Freddy é notavelmente bem humanas, diferente da mão de Puppet. Áudio * A música de Freddy é uma versão editada da canção de Georges Bizet Votre toast, je peux vous le rendre ''(Canção do Toreador) da ópera "Carmen". A música pode ser encontrada aqui. ** Especula-se que a inclusão da música no jogo serviria para "dar forças" a Mike, pois a música se trata das glórias das touradas, superando o risco de morte. ** A versão do jogo pode ser ouvida abaixo: Arquivo:FreddysThemeTune.ogg * A música de Freddy pode ser ouvida na ligação da quarta noite, implicando que Freddy estaria envolvido com a morte do Cara do Telefone. * A risada que é ouvida quando Freddy se movimenta é, na verdade, o áudio de uma garota rindo, porém é editada para que fique mais lenta e grave (ouça abaixo). ** A risada da garota pode ser ouvida quando o jogador olha para o pôster de Golden Freddy. Arquivo:Freddylaughing.ogg Mecânicas * Freddy é o único animatrônico do primeiro jogo capaz de entrar no Escritório pelos dois lados (pelo Corredor Oeste, quando acaba a energia, e pelo Corredor Leste, quando ele caminha até lá). ***Na Custom Night de Sister Location Ballora e Bonnie Puppet são capazes de entrar por ambas as portas da Sala Privada. * Freddy é sempre o último animatrônico a sair do Palco, depois de Chica e Bonnie. Isso inclui a Custom Night com Freddy de I.A. 20, enquanto os outros tem uma I.A. mais baixa. Provavelmente isso se deve pois não há arquivos no jogo de qualquer outro animatrônico no Palco sem a presença do Freddy ativo. **Quando isso acontece, Freddy geralmente "força" o animatrônico a sair do palco. * Freddy foi originalmente programado para ficar parado e só se mover quando a energia do jogador acabar, semelhante ao seu comportamento nas duas primeiras noites. No entanto, Scott Cawthon, desenvolvedor do jogo, queria dar ao titular ênfase ao personagem, e assim, programou I.A. de Freddy para perseguir o jogador durante a terceira, quarta e quinta noites. * Uma explicação para a falta de movimentos de Freddy nas duas primeiras noites seria de que Freddy estaria estudando os movimentos do jogador para tentar se adaptar a eles. * O Cara do Telefone afirma que Freddy se torna mais ativo no escuro. Isso explica o porquê dele se esconder nas áreas mais escuras de cada sala, ao contrário de Bonnie e Chica, que acabam ficando nas áreas mais claras * Freddy é um dos três animatrônicos que não são vistos nos pontos cegos do Escritório, sendo os outros Foxy e Golden Freddy. * Ao contrário dos outros animatrônicos, os olhos de Freddy só podem ser vistos quando a energia acaba, quando ele está no Corredor Leste ou quando todos os animatrônicos estão no Palco. ** No trailer do segundo jogo, quando Freddy está olhando fixamente para a CAM 03, é possível ver que um de seus olhos é o de endoesqueleto escuro. * Freddy, no primeiro jogo, é o único animatrônico a dar dois jumpscares diferentes. Um quando a energia do jogador acaba e ele entra pelo Corredor Oeste, e outro quando ele entra pelo Corredor Leste * Se Freddy ataca o jogador depois de abaixar o monitor, os botões de luz/porta irão desaparecer por uma fração de segundos. ** Freddy é o único animatrônico que só tem uma posição nas câmeras. ** Isso se não contarmos sua alucinação no Palco. * Clicando no nariz do Freddy, no pôster "Celebrate!", um som de corneta será ouvido. Arquivo:Squeak.ogg Nome *Freddy Fazbear não possui um segundo nome como os outros animatrônicos (Bonnie, o Coelho; Chica, a Galinha, etc.). Ou seja, ele não é propriamente chamado de urso, apenas no final de seu sobrenome (Fazbear -> Bear = Urso). *O nome "Fazbear" pode ser uma referência a Fozzie Bear (um personagem de Muppets), que, por sua vez, é nomeado em homenagem ao designer de efeitos especiais Faz Fazakas, o homem que criou o mecanismo que dá movimentação às orelhas dos animatrônicos. Este homem foi o criador (junto com alguns outros designers) do mecanismo que deu aos animatrônicos a possibilidade de mover o rosto para gerar expressões faciais, bem como movimentar suas orelhas. |-| FNaF3 = '''Freddy Fazbear' retorna mais uma vez em Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Ele é agora uma das atrações da Pavores Fazbear juntamente aos outros animatrônicos. Ele pode ser visto do lado de fora do Escritório através da porta esquerda do local. Sendo um traje sem vida, Freddy é incapaz de atacar ou assustar o jogador com um jumpscare. Sua aparição não afeta a jogatina já que ele está presente apenas para fins estéticos. Aparência O modelo de Freddy é idêntico ao do primeiro jogo. Seu traje está completamente vazio e ele não apresenta braços, pernas, orelhas e olhos, apenas possuindo sua cabeça e seu tronco. Ele também não possui seu chapéu de costume, e também não apresenta um endoesqueleto, o qual foi substituído por um cabideiro. Minigames A aparição mais notável de Freddy é durante um Minigame de fim-de-noite. Ao completar cada noite, o jogador será redirecionado à um curto minigame, com gráficos semelhantes ao de jogos do antigo Atari, durante o qual o ele deve navegar pelo mapa da pizzaria do primeiro jogo. Na primeira noite, o jogador controlará Freddy Fazbear, que estará do lado de Bonnie e Chica no Palco do primeiro jogo. Ao deixar o Palco e entrar em qualquer outra sala, o jogador irá se deparar com uma versão roxa de Freddy, instruindo-o a segui-lo. Ele irá levá-lo a um quarto no lado leste do restaurante e entrará em uma sala que é inacessível ao jogador (que receberá a mensagem "ERR" se tentar acessá-la). Ao tentar se afastar, em seguida, Purple Man sairá correndo e desmantelará Freddy, fazendo com que o minigame termine. Durante todos os outros minigames de fim-de-noite, os restos de Freddy poderão ser vistos espalhados pelo quarto onde ele foi desmantelado. |-| FNaF4 = right Como os outros animatrônicos originais, Freddy Fazbear por si próprio não faz aparição no quarto jogo, apenas como uma pelúcia em alguns minigames. Aparição A pelúcia de Freddy aparece nos minigames da pré-noite 1 (e na primeira noite em si), 3 e 6. Ele tem uma cor marrom com uma cor mais clara na barriga, que tem 2 botões (como a maioria do seus homólogos) e segura um microfone em sua mão esquerda. |-| UCN = Para saber mais sobre o papel de Freddy em Ultimate Custom Night, visite esta página. |-| Galeria = Five Nights at Freddy's Menu Principal MenuPrincipal.jpg|Freddy no menu principal. 431.png|Freddy Fazbear na primeira frame, sem estática. 441.png|Freddy Fazbear na segunda frame, sem estática. Freddys_Endoskeleton.png|Endoesqueleto de Freddy Fazbear na terceira frame, sem estática. Freddy_face2.jpg|Freddy Fazbear em outra frame. Parte de seu endoesqueleto pode ser visto. Jogatina Show_stage_nocamera.png|Os três animatrônicos no Palco. 2.png|Freddy, Bonnie e Chica encarando a câmera. 68.png|Bonnie desapareceu. 223.png|Chica desapareceu. 224.png|Freddy sozinho no Palco. Freddy_Staring.jpg|Freddy sozinho, encarando a câmera. Cam1B_freddy.png|Freddy a espreita da Área de Refeições. Cam7_freddy.png|Freddy se escondendo nos banheiros. 487.png|Freddy caminhando pelo Corredor Leste. 486.png|Freddy no Canto do Corredor Leste, olhando diretamente para a câmera. O2hyThN.png|Freddy Fazbear arrancando sua própria cabeça em um pôster distorcido. 525.png|Freddy nas alucinações. Note as veias de um olho humano. Freddyattack.gif|Freddy atacando o jogador. Diferente de como acontece quando a energia acaba, Freddy está com os olhos de seu endoesqueleto. Freddykillenergy.gif|Freddy atacando o jogador após tocar seu jingle. DarkFace.jpg|Close-up de Freddy enquanto ele toca seu jingle. Freddy_spook.gif|Freddy tocando seu jingle após a energia ter acabado. Imagens Clareadas Arquivo:Stage_Normal.png|Freddy e seus amigos. Arquivo:Stage_NoBonnie.png|Bonnie desapareceu. Arquivo:Stage_NoChica.png|Chica desapareceu. Arquivo:Stage_Freddy.png|Freddy sozinho no Palco. Arquivo:Stage_FreddyStare.png|Freddy encarando a câmera do jogador. Animatronics.png|Todos os 3 animatrônicos encarando a câmera. DiningArea_Freddy.png|Freddy Fazbear na Área de Refeições. Restroom_Freddy.png|Freddy no Banheiro. 487_brightish.png|Freddy caminhando pelo Corredor Leste. EastHall_4B_Freddy.png|Freddy encarando a câmera com seus olhos de endoesqueleto no Canto do Corredor Leste. WestHall_Distort.png|Pôster distorcido de Freddy Fazbear no Canto do Corredor Oeste. Poweroutbright.jpg|Freddy Fazbear tocando seu jingle. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Minigames da Morte GiveThemLifeFreddy.png|Cabeça de Freddy no minigame "Give Gifts, Give Life". Freddydance.gif|Sprite de Freddy em um dos Minigames da Morte em Five Nights at Freddy's 2. FreddySpriteWalkingDownSAVETHEM.gif|Freddy andando para baixo. FreddySpriteWalkingRightSAVETHEM.gif|Freddy andando para a direita. FreddySpriteWalkingLeftSAVETHEM.gif|Freddy andando para a esquerda. FreddySpriteWalkingUpSAVETHEM.gif|Freddy andando para cima. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Jogatina Animatronic Teaser (FNaF3).jpg|Um manequim com partes do traje de Freddy pode ser vista atrás de Springtrap em uma imagem teaser. FNaF3 Office.png|Um pôster e o manequim de Freddy podem ser vistos no Escritório. CAM 02 Light On.png|Outro pôster de Freddy visto na Cam 02. CAM 07.png|Parte da cabeça de Freddy pode ser vista estampada em uma máquina arcade na Cam 07. CAM 10.png|Na Cam 10, um pôster cartunesco de Freddy pode ser visto. Heads.png|A cabeça de Freddy pode ser vista ao lado da cabeça de Foxy, de Chica e de Bonnie no Good Ending. HeadsGlowing.png|A cabeça de Freddy e as outras cabeças, no Bad Ending. BeginNewspaper.png|A cabeça de Freddy vista em um artigo de jornal avisando sobre a Pavores Fazbear. Note que ele está sem orelhas e sem olhos. FNAF ending paper.png|A estatueta de Freddy aparece em um artigo de jornal no final do jogo. Freddy_PaperPal.png|A textura do boneco de papel de Freddy que raramente aparace no Escritório. Freddy_Poster.png|O cartaz de Freddy no Escritório e na Cam 02. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Gameplay Bedview.png|Uma pelúcia de Freddy sentada na cama. Minigames Fredbear_and_Friends.gif|Freddy junto com os outros animatrônicos originais, no desenho "Fredbear and Friends". FreddyPlush.png|Uma pelúcia de Freddy. FreddyBully.png|Um "valentão" vestindo uma máscara de Freddy. Variados Trailers Freddy_trailer.gif|Freddy Fazbear no início do trailer do primeiro jogo. FreddyOnStage.jpg|Freddy no Palco durante o trailer. Meet_the_bots.jpg|Freddy e sua banda numa performance. Freddy_Fazbear's_Pizza_Band.gif|Freddy e sua banda tocando. Freddy_Fazbear_close-up_FNaF_2.png|Freddy Fazbear no trailer do segundo jogo. Hewillback.png|Freddy aparecendo entre Bonnie e Chica durante o trailer teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Five Nights at Freddy's FNaFreddy.png|Uma arte de Freddy de Five Nights at Freddy's. Five_Nights_at_Freddy's.png|Freddy em uma Box art de Five Nights at Freddy's. Wikia-Visualization-Add-6,freddyfazbearspizza.png|Freddy na frente de dois endoesqueletos. Freddysemmascara.png|Freddy sem máscara, mostrando seu endoesqueleto. Freddy_Fazbear_close-up_animated.gif|Close-up animado de Freddy Fazbear. Freddy_doll.png|A pelúcia de Freddy, disponível apenas para Android, na versão móvel de Five Nights at Freddy's. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 FNAF 2 picture.png|Freddy numa cover-art de Five Nights at Freddy's 2. FNaF2_IndieDB.png|Freddy na arte de IndieDB. Five_Nights_at_Freddy's_2_icon.jpg|Freddy no ícone de Five Nights at Freddy's 2. FreddyFazbearDoll.png|Pelúcia de Freddy. Ela pode ser conquistada após concluir o desafio "Freddy's Circus". LoneMicrophone.png|Réplica do microfone de Freddy de Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Esse microfone pode ser obtido após completar "Fazbear Fever" presente no modo Custom Night. Fnaf2.jpg|Freddy em uma imagem promocional do segundo jogo. Freddy_Icon.png|Rosto de Freddy na tela de customização da Custom Night. FNAF2GameOverScreen.png|Freddy visto na tela de Game Over. Fazbear_Head_Cutscene.png|Ponto de vista de Freddy. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Freddy-Fazbears-Pizzeria-Simulator-FNAF6-good-ending.jpg|Freddy aparecendo na cutscene inicial de Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. FNAF-6-Freddy-Fazbear.png|Outra aparição de Freddy na cutscene inicial de Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. Livros FNaF TheNovel.jpg|Freddy visto no primeiro teaser de FNaF: The Novel. FNaF TheNovel2.jpg|Freddy visto no segundo teaser de FNaF: The Novel. FNaF TheNovel3.jpg|Freddy visto no terceiro teaser de FNaF: The Novel. FNaF TheNovel4.jpg|Freddy visto no quarto teaser de FNaF: The Novel. Note que o resto de sua banda aparece ao fundo. The Freddy Files.jpg|Freddy na capa de "The Freddy Files". Survival Logbook.jpg|Freddy (junto de Bonnie e Chica) na cada de "Five Nights at Freddy's: Survival Logbook". Outros Thankyou.jpg|Imagem de agradecimento de Scott Cawthon que mostra todos os personagens da série (excluindo os Phantoms). Franchise Pack.jpg|Os modelos de Freddy de Five Nights at Freddy's e de Five Nights at Freddy's 2 vistos na Cover Art do Franchise Pack no Steam. NewFNaFBundle.jpg|Freddy visto no Cover Art do Franchise Bundle Pack no Steam. de:Freddy Fazbear en:Freddy Fazbear es:Freddy Fazbear fr:Freddy Fazbear it:Freddy Fazbear Categoria:Five Nights at Freddy's Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens (FNaF) Categoria:Animatrônicos Categoria:Animatrônicos (FNaF)